NRG (TNO)
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the Andromeda Galaxy' Appearance Ben as NRG In Ultimate Alien, NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy inside a dark green-teal Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. In Omniverse, NRG's Containment Suit now has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest. Inside his suit, NRG wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. While in armor, NRG wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on the chest seal of his armor, and in his true form, the Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. In The New Omniverse, NRG's containment suit is exactly the same; except it is now black and green. The Ultimatrix MK10 is still on his chest. Mad Ben as NRG Mad Ben's NRG wears a Containment Suit similar to Ben Prime's, but has orange spikes on the lower arms, shoulders, legs and hands. It has a grey plate on his grill and a spiked handle. The light coming out of the grill is orange, much like his Power Watch symbol. Powers and Abilities NRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. The energy NRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. NRG can channel his heat underground, which results in the eruption of massive geysers of lava. In Cosmic Destruction, it was shown that NRG could make a blast of radioactive energy around him, which was powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. Outside his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. NRG can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. As shown in Hot Stretch, NRG can fire energy balls and energy blasts out of his mouth. He can make himself glow like a light bulb, as seen in his fight against Zs'Skayr. Equipment NRG's Containment Suit is fire proof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. Weaknesses Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to dangerous radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep his radiation level to a minimum. NRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. Taydenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. The eye holes in the suit are quite small, which limits his vision somewhat. Like P'andor, NRG is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. History By Ben By Jen 10 Appearances By Ben By Jen 10 *Double Trouble